This invention relates to the production of novel chemical compounds and more particularly to novel dialkylammonium-2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetates having totally unexpected plant growth regulating properties, to compositions containing such compounds, and to methods for utilizing the same for plant growth regulating purposes.
Increasing use has been made of various types of chemicals as plant growth regulators, i.e., for altering the growth characteristics of various types of plants including weeds, which is accomplished by a number of methods. Although various chemicals have been previously proposed for the removal of weeds and otherwise regulating the growth characteristics of plants, these chemicals have not been satisfactory for one or more reasons including their high cost of production, their insufficient or excessive activity, unfavorable rates of disappearance of weeds and chemical, drift problems, adverse effects on grass, rice or marine life, insolubility in water, etc.